Love me with the next daylight CS AU
by Mizuki Wonderland
Summary: Killian Jones fue presa del primer Hechizo Oscuro, solo que, por algún extraño motivo, consiguió salir de Storybrooke con dos amigos. Los tres van en busca de cumplir su sueño musical, y una noche, Killian conoce a Emma; una hermosa rubia que, tras una mágica noche con él, desaparece sin dejar rastro... hasta diez años después.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

 _10 de Noviembre, 2.001_ _Pub Devil's Paradise_

Todo estaba listo para el concierto, pero Killian aún seguía empecinado en mejorar algunos detalles de la última canción que había compuesto y que, sin lugar a dudas, sería la primera que sonaría aquella noche, en ese bar de carretera en el que les habían contratado. Ese tipo de lugares no eran gran cosa, pero después de sólo cuatro años con una banda formada y estable, era lo mejor para ir abriéndose paso en el mundo de la música, forjándose paso a paso un nombre en la misma. ¿Quién sabía qué podía pasar? Tal vez, en una de esas cutres actuaciones, les viera algún productor musical y se interesaría en ellos.

—Venga, Killian, déjalo ya, que la canción está perfecta.

El cantante levantó la mirada de su bloc de notas para dirigirla hacia el bajista de su grupo, con una expresión seria y, sin decir nada y rodando los ojos, volvió a centrarse en el papel, repasando la letra, por si había que hacer algún pequeño cambio. Sin embargo, su compañero tenía razón: estaba perfecta, y no hacía falta retocarla. Se levantó de la silla, dejando el bloc y el lápiz sobre una caja de cartón, y observó a su alrededor. Aunque no esperaba un camerino, el almacén tampoco era el lugar idóneo para prepararse, y más uno tan mugriento como aquel, pero al parecer, para el resto del grupo no estaba tan mal. Killian resopló y procedió a ponerse el chaleco negro sobre la camisa, colocándoselo más veces de la cuenta.

—Vale, tienes razón, Smee. Está perfecta. Pero eso ahora da lo mismo... —Se frotó el puente de la nariz, inspirando profundamente para exhalar ese aire en un suspiro.— Nos van a escuchar cuatro gatos, que seguramente ni presten atención a nuestra música.

—¿Y qué esperabas? Es un pub de mala muerte en mitad de una carretera dejada de la mano de Dios.

Sin más palabras, el moreno se encogió de hombros, justo en el momento en que el dueño del pub se asomaba para comprobar si estaban listos. Todos asintieron, casi al mismo tiempo, y se miraron entre sí, listos para salir al escenario. Aunque más que un escenario, parecía una chapuza improvisada, sobre la que habían montado la batería, y aunque Killian dudaba que resistiese su peso, todo indicaba que no se iba a caer bajo sus pies. El cantante se armó entonces con una de sus mejores y más arrebatadoras sonrisas mientras se colocaba en el centro, frente al micrófono, con su guitarra eléctrica colgada del hombro.

—¡Buenas noches, querido público! ¡Somos Jones and the Pirates, y ésta es la última canción que hemos compuesto! —Ante la ausencia de aplausos, Killian se vio obligado a pronunciar el título del tema, ocupando en espacio que pertenecía a la pequeña inexistente ovación.— Se llama... "The girl at the door".

Primero comenzó la batería, seguida del bajo y, posteriormente, la guitarra se unió a la melodía a la par que la voz del cantante se alzaba en el pub, recitando una letra que hablaba sobre la chica que se aparecía en sueños ante él, de la forma más literal posible, a la que nunca había visto la cara, y que siempre huía antes de poder alcanzarla.

En ese momento, como si estuviese soñando de nuevo, el vocal alcanzó a ver a través de la ventana junto a la puerta una melena rubia recogida en una coleta, de espaldas al local, que parecía esperar a alguien. Era exactamente la figura que se aparecía en sus sueños. O eso, o estaba alucinando mientras proseguía con su canción, pero en cuanto una joven morena se unió a ella para entrar al lugar, Killian confirmó que estaba allí, de verdad, y que no era sólo una visión provocada por la letra de aquella canción. La sonrisa del muchacho mientras cantaba se acentuó, y sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer en cuanto acabase el pequeño concierto. Pero, mientras tanto, canción tras canción, no podía dejar de mirarla y, a partir de cierto punto, parecía que ella tampoco podía apartar la mirada de él, salvo en ciertas ocasiones, cuando intercambiaba algún comentario con su acompañante.

Tras algo más de una hora, acabaron con el repertorio preparado, y los tres tuvieron que retirarse al improvisado camerino a dejar los instrumentos y poder salir a tomar algo. Sin embargo, cuando estaban yendo a la barra, un pequeño grupo que parecía ser su club de fans, le interceptó en el camino. Era un séquito de tres muchachas que les seguían adonde quiera que fuesen y que, en alguna ocasión, habían caído en brazos de los integrantes de la banda, siendo la que Killian suponía era la presidenta, o la abeja reina, quien había caído en sus redes, y que en alguna ocasión había dejado caer la ilusión que le hacía ser algo más que un pasatiempo. Pero, para el cantante, la mayoría de las mujeres nunca eran más que eso. Mientras las chicas le acosaban, el moreno buscó con la mirada a la rubia de antes, pero no la encontró por ningún lado.

En ese mismo momento, en el baño, tenía lugar una animada conversación entre retoques de maquillaje y vestimenta.

—¿Tú crees que puedo ligarme al bajista? Dicen que hacen milagros con las manos...

—¡Jane! Por dios... —La rubia se inclinó sobre el lavabo para pasar la barra de color rojo sobre sus labios, juntándolos y separándolos de golpe, provocando un sonido de vacío.— Mira que a veces puedes ser muy suelta, ¿eh?

—Es que tú eres una mojigata aún, Emma... Cuando lo pruebes, ya verás. —La joven dedicó una mirada pícara y una sonrisa a su amiga a través del espejo, la cual le devolvió una mirada cínica.

—Mira... Déjalo

Emma se apoyó en el lavabo, mientras la morena terminaba, y cuando lo hizo, ambas salieron y se dirigieron a la barra, pero la mirada de la primera fue a parar al grupito que rodeaba al cantante, y esbozó una expresión de decepción. Llamó la atención de su amiga para que lo viera, pero ésta decidió no darle importancia y ambas se dispusieron a pedir, aunque alguien se les adelantó y pidió por ellas.

—Pónganos unos chupitos de vodka, jefe, que invito yo.

Killian volvió a recorrer el local con la mirada, hasta dar con su objetivo que, además, ya se había encargado Smee de entretener. Esbozó una sonrisa, agradeciendo interiormente a su compañero aquello, pero sin olvidarse del problema que tenía entre manos. Al momento en que una de ella le pidió explicaciones, el joven puso los ojos en blanco.

—Verás, amor, fue una noche... Bueno, en realidad más de una, pero sólo fue eso, ¿de acuerdo? No me va el amor, lo siento.

Esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica que, en un momento, se borró de su rostro cuando la mano de la muchacha a la que se dirigía alcanzó el mismo de lleno, con la palma abierta y provocando que todo el pub se girase a mirar qué estaba pasando, incluidas Emma y Jane, ambas con sendos vasos de chupito en la mano. Killian se giró hacia allí y, con la mano sobre la mejilla, seguramente enrojecida y marcada, esbozó una sonrisa de disculpas y, al mismo tiempo, de alivio, mientras la abeja reina y su séquito se marchaban del lugar y él se acercaba donde estaba su amigo.

—¿Dónde está Pete? —Preguntó, con curiosidad, aunque su mudo amigo no solía ser muy sociable.

—Se ha quedado dentro, a la espera de que desmontemos la batería.

—Bien... ¿Y quiénes son nuestras amigas, hm? —Inquirió, girándose hacia ellas a la par que formulaba la pregunta y mirando, especialmente, a la rubia. Sin embargo, quien respondió fue la otra muchacha, su amiga.

—Yo soy Jane Woods, y ella es Emma Swan.

—Swan... —Susurró, antes de besar las manos de ambas al más anticuado estilo, incluyendo algo similar a una reverencia.— Killian Jones. Y éste es William, pero todo el mundo le llama Smee.

En ese instante, su compañero le pasó el chupito que le correspondía, y ambos muchachos lo alzaron en el aire, a la espera de un pequeño brindis, antes de bebérselo de golpe. A Emma se le dibujó una mueca de desagrado en el rostro, y el cantante bordeó a ambas jóvenes hasta posicionarse junto a ésta, apoyando ambos antebrazos en la barra y dedicándole una mirada divertida.

—¿Demasiado fuerte para ti, amor?

—No, es que... yo... no estoy acostumbrada. —Murmuró, casi balbuceando, e intentaba apartar la mirada del moreno, sobre todo para que no se percatase de la rojez que había aflorado en su rostro. Ni que decir tenía que Killian, en cierto sentido, la intimidaba.

—Swan es un apellido precioso, por cierto. Digno de tal belleza.

Emma le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida, a conjunto con la mirada que devolvía al pirata detrás de esas gafas de pasta negra cuadradas. No parecía un mal hombre, pero después del espectáculo extraoficial con la chica de hacía unos minutos, dejaba que desear. Y estaba claro que trataba de sustituir a esa joven por ella, pero la rubia tenía cierta dignidad y no caería tan fácilmente. No como, sin embargo, Jane, a la cual vio en pleno intercambio de saliva con Smee a unos metros cuando se giró para decirle algo, pero se volvió hacia el cantante, resoplando con frustración.

—Qué rápida es...

—Será que tiene prisa. —Comentó Killian, restándole importancia, y acto seguido pidió al camarero dos vasos de whisky, a pesar de que Emma intentó impedírselo.

—No, yo no... no quiero beber...

—Venga, Swan, sólo una copa, te lo prometo. —Formó una expresión suplicante, casi como si se tratase de un cachorrito, a lo que la rubia no fue capaz de negarse, asintiendo al final.

—Bueno, está bien. Sólo una.

Ambos brindaron con sus copas y bebieron, aunque Emma volvió a expresar esa mueca otra vez que, poco a poco, trago a trago, fue desapareciendo. Incluso pidieron otra copa más, después de acabar la primera, y justo cuando Smee y Jane se acercaron a decirles que se iban.

—Pero, ¿y Pete? Hay que desmontar la bate... —Cuando el joven se giró, vio el hueco de la batería, pero no la misma.

—Pete ya se ha encargado, y se ha largado con la furgo, así que nosotros iremos a pie hasta el motel, ¿eh? Mañana te veo, Capitán.

—Hasta mañana, grumete. —Se despidió, con una sonrisa divertida, y devolvió la mirada a la rubia, que parecía un poco desorientada.— Amor, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sí... Sí. —Ambos volvieron a brindar, y después del trago correspondiente, la joven comenzó a hablar sin tapujo alguno.— ¿Sabes? Mi padre trabaja en un canal musical de radio... Si tenéis una grabación, podría convencerle para que os ponga un par de veces al día. Así os conocería más gente, y quizá os contratase una productora.

El cantante estaba alucinando con lo que Emma le contaba, y le encantaba la idea, de modo que, después de beberse de un trago la copa, señaló la puerta con un leve gesto de cabeza.

—Tengo una maqueta grabada en mi maleta, en el motel. Si no te asusta que pueda ser un depravado sexual, puedes acompañarme y te la llevas a casa, ¿quieres?

—Mmm... —A la joven le costaba decidirse, y no era para menos. Además de la ligera embriaguez que le había provocado la primera copa, aún no se fiaba del todo de él, pero terminó por asentir y hacer lo mismo que el contrario, acabando con su copa de un trago.— Sí, sí, vamos...

Tras dejar un billete sobre la barra, Killian no tardó en echar la mano a la espalda de la joven para evitar que, en algún momento, pudiera caer al suelo por algún mareo. De hecho, a Emma se le movía bastante el suelo, pero conseguía mantenerse en pie sin problema alguno.

Tras unos quince minutos de camino, en el que la muchacha seguía hablando sobre el trabajo de su padre, y lo buenos que les habían parecido tocando, llegaron al motel en el que los tres integrantes se hospedaban, subiendo directamente a la habitación del vocal del grupo, y éste cerró la puerta tras de sí, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la cama, ya que sobre ella era donde estaba la maleta. Abrió el bolsillo exterior de la misma, y sacó una caja de cd, muy fina, y con el nombre del grupo y la canción escrito sobre la superficie del disco. Cuando se giró para exclamar un "¡Aquí está!", se encontró de cara con Emma, a una muy corta distancia de él, y sus ojos se desviaron hacia su escote. Juraría que, cuando habían llegado, tenía los botones de la blusa abrochados hasta arriba, pero ahora dejaban ver su piel, y parte de un sostén negro que hizo al cantante tragar en seco.

—¿Emma, qué...?

No le dio tiempo a concluir la pregunta, pues la rubia se abalanzó en ese momento sobre él, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y fundiendo sus labios con los del moreno en un profundo e intenso beso. Killian lo asociaba al alcohol, pero no sabía que Emma estaba perfectamente consciente de lo que hacía; aun así, el joven no se iba a quejar, de modo que lanzó la caja que contenía la maqueta sobre la cama, y, en un rápido movimiento coordinado por los instintos de ambos, las piernas de la rubia rodearon la cintura ajena, y Killian trató de estabilizarse dando unos pasos hacia delante, haciendo que la fémina quedase sentada sobre la cómoda frente a la cama, que quedaba a la altura perfecta para continuar con aquello y que, entre besos, caricias, respiraciones agitadas y jadeos que se entremezclaban entre ellos, pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

Cuando las primeras luces del día aparecieron, atravesaron la persiana de aquella habitación de motel, dejando sobre la piel de ambos líneas luminosas, mientras la diestra del cantante dejaba caricias sobre la cintura de la joven que, agotada, había caído rendida después de ese momento de pasión, lujuria, y desenfreno entre ambos que Killian no dejaba de rememorar una y otra vez. No había dormido en toda la noche, sólo para guardar el sueño de Emma, pero el cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en él y, mientras repasaba caricia tras caricia la piel de la muchacha, se terminó quedando dormido mientras amanecía, pero la rubia se despertó un rato después y, tras ponerse su ropa, recoger la maqueta que había quedado por el suelo cuando Killian despejó la cama, y echar un último vistazo a lo que quedaba de esa intensa noche, desapareció sin dejar rastro para ese muchacho que dormía profundamente, y al que, seguramente, no volvería a ver después de aquello.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

 _23 de Octubre, 2.011_ _Storybrooke_

Emma no podía creerse el punto hasta el que había llegado su vida, y su locura, al parecer, pero allí estaba, en una ciudad totalmente desconocida, y todo a causa de un niño que aseguraba ser su hijo. La rubia se había visto obligada a llevarle hasta allí desde Boston; al fin y al cabo, ella no podría cuidar de ese niño, y había sido la mejor opción llevarle de nuevo a casa, pero, ¿qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Preocupación? Aunque quería creer que su hijo le había llenado la cabeza de pájaros, sobre que su madre adoptiva era malvada, a Emma no le parecía tal cosa. Pero en esos momentos estaba maldiciendo para sí misma, entre aquellas rejas, por culpa de un lobo cuya existencia el sheriff se negaba a creer. Pero ella lo había visto, había perdido el control, y se había estrellado con el cartel que anunciaba la entraba a Storybrooke, ganándose así una celda en la oficina del sheriff. Emma no dejaba de dar explicaciones, y todo transcurría con la mayor normalidad posible, hasta que alguien irrumpió en la comisaría.

—Perdona el retraso, Graham. Me llamó la señora...

En ese momento se interrumpió, en cuanto fijó su vista en aquella celda. Aunque llevaba diez años sin verla, no había podido olvidar ese rostro, que le perseguía cada noche o, más bien, él la perseguía en sueños. La mujer que siempre huía en esas visiones y que, un buen día, dio la cara para después volver a escapar con las primeras luces del día.

Killian apretó la mandíbula, Emma abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras apretaba los puños alrededor de los barrotes antes de soltarse y echarse hacia atrás, sentándose en el camastro de la celda. Ninguno de los dos podía creer lo que estaban viendo. Diez años, una huida, y un gran secreto que la rubia no quería desvelar a nadie. Y ahora se volvían a encontrar, como una mala broma del destino.

—Swan.

—¿Es que ya... os conocéis? —Inquirió el sheriff, que alternaba la mirada entre uno y otro, claramente confuso. Graham sentía como si se hubiese perdido algo y, en realidad, así era.

—Fugazmente, sí. ¿Recuerdas la rubia de la que te hablé, con la que pasé una noche... interesante, hace diez años?

—Eh... Sí, claro, no dejas de...

—No des detalles, con que te acuerdes, es suficiente. Emma Swan era su nombre. Y aquí está... —El antiguo cantante se fue acercando a los barrotes, poco a poco, a la par que en su rostro iba aforando una ladeada sonrisa como las de antaño, pero con algo más de malicia.— ¿A qué has venido, amor? ¿Me encontraste y has venido en mi busca?

—Ni lo sueñes, Jones. He venido a... Bueno, ¿¡y a ti qué te importa!?

—Me importa, porque soy el ayudante del sheriff, y tengo que estar al tanto de todos los casos.

Emma se quedó petrificada, pero, por suerte, Graham había estado escuchando, mientras abría la celda contigua a la de la rubia para dejar libre a Leroy, que ya había cumplido su noche en el calabozo. No tardó en interrumpirles, y se metió por medio de forma literal, apartando a Killian para abrir la celda de la rubia.

—Ahora te pongo al tanto, Killian, pero por ahora, tengo que soltar a la señorita Swan. Y usted... —Volvió la mirada hacia Emma, con algo de sorna en la voz y sarcasmo en sus ojos.— La próxima vez, tenga más cuidado. Los brebajes de Regina son peligrosos.

Sin más, abrió la puerta de la celda, y Jones observó impotente cómo Emma se marchaba de la comisaría, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada que lo reflejaba todo: la sorpresa y el temor por haberle encontrado tan de súbito, y se preguntaba por qué tendría tanto miedo o, más bien, de qué. Tampoco era tan terrorífico encontrarse; no negaba que había sido una casi improbable casualidad, pero las cosas habían sucedido de esa manera, y no había por qué darle más vueltas. Sin embargo, ahora que había vuelto a ver a Emma, estaba seguro de que, al no haber podido olvidarse de ella, ahora sería más difícil aún.

Por otra parte, Emma salió de la oficina del sheriff completamente consternada. ¿Qué demonios hacía ese hombre allí, precisamente en ese lugar? Ella siempre hacía lo posible por escapar del pasado, y había durante toda su vida la excepción del dicho "El pasado siempre vuelve", y sin embargo en ésta ocasión había vuelto para explotarle de lleno en la cara. Pero todos aquellos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando vio acercarse hacia ella a toda velocidad a la alcaldesa, y madre adoptiva de Henry, con cara de malas pulgas y gritando dios sabe qué sobre su que el chico había desaparecido, tema del que Emma no sabía absolutamente nada, y tras contarle cuanto sabía, que era poco, ambas iniciaron una pequeña investigación, gracias a la habilidad de la rubia para dar con "fugitivos", hasta dar con una pista: Mary Margaret Blanchard, la maestra de Henry.

A medida que ambas caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela, Emma no pudo evitar observar todo cuanto la rodeaba. Su educación se había basado siempre en clases particulares, tanto antes como después de ser adoptada a los diez años por los Harrison, de los que decidió no mantener el apellido a partir de los dieciocho. A pesar de que esa pareja le hubiese dado lo que ella tanto ansiaba, una familia, nunca se había sentido parte de la misma. Para ella, eran las personas que la habían cuidado, y se habían limitado a ello. Siempre se había preguntado cómo habría sido estar en un colegio, rodeada de niños de diferentes edades, e incluso cómo habría sido hacer amigos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para averiguarlo.

El aula de la señorita Blanchard era como otra cualquiera, y justo cuando estaban entrando, con Regina varios pasos por delante, los niños salían casi a empujones al ansiado recreo, y la alcaldesa se acercó enfurecida a la profesora, cuestionando la integridad de la misma al acusarla de haber entregado una tarjeta de crédito a su hijo para buscar a Emma. Por suerte, todo quedó en un pequeño hurto por parte del niño, y rabia contenida para la madre de Henry, que salió airada del aula mientras Emma se quedaba unos instantes más, tratando de averiguar el paradero del muchacho hasta conseguirlo, y poder tener una larga charla con él.

Killian se sobresaltó cuando escuchó las nueve campanadas provenientes de la torre del reloj, lo que provocó que alzase la mirada del libro en el que estaba enfrascado para mirarla. Nunca había visto ningún movimiento de las manecillas pero, por algún extraño motivo, el mecanismo funcionaba de nuevo, después de quién sabe cuántos años parado. Todos en la ciudad ya creían oxidadas las entrañas de la torre, sin embargo, aquella era la prueba que demostraba lo contrario. El ayudante del sheriff esbozó una ligera sonrisa y se levantó del sofá para hacerse una buena cena antes de irse a la cama.

En ese mismo instante, Emma se encontraba en la habitación del hostal de la Abuelita, en el cual, cuarenta y cinco minutos antes, había decidido quedarse. Ni siquiera se percató del sonido del reloj, porque no le resultaba tan extraño que diese las campanadas al llegar su hora, de modo que se fue a dormir, sin mucho que hacer en aquella pequeña habitación, con el pensamiento de qué estaría haciendo Henry en aquel preciso instante.

A la mañana siguiente, Killian se levantó temprano para ir a trabajar, y Emma, directamente, llevaba ya horas despierta. Horas que había empleado en informarse sobre la ciudad con un mapa turístico que había conseguido al llegar al hostal, aunque tampoco había mucho que ver, de modo que, cuando estaba segura de que la cafetería había abierto ya, bajó a desayunar, pero en mitad del desayuno, su hijo la asaltó, pidiéndole compañía para ir a la parada del autobús del colegio, inconsciente de que, esa misma mañana, Regina había ido a visitarla para darle una supuesta bienvenida con una manzana. Desde luego, le había parecido una referencia muy casual con lo que Henry le había contado de ella, pero todavía le resultó aún más extraño que, cuando el chico vio la manzana, se la quitase de las manos mientras hablaban sobre la "Operación Cobra". Emma, después de la charla del día anterior en el castillo de Henry, había progresado considerablemente en su relación con él, y sentía ciertas cosas en su interior que hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía.

No le extrañó que, dos horas después, Graham llamase a su puerta para detenerla por robar los informes del psicólogo de Henry. No se fiaba de la alcaldesa, y al parecer, el sentimiento era mutuo, con el resultado de que Emma, una vez más, acabó encerrada en el calabozo.

Jones volvió de hacer una ronda por la ciudad con el coche patrulla y, al encontrarse allí otra vez a la rubia, esbozó una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo mientras se acercaba a la celda, apoyándose en las rejas con ambas manos.

—¿Te gusta estar aquí, Swan? Se va a convertir en tu actividad favorita...

—Cállate... —Emma, que le miraba desde el suelo, sentada y con la espalda apoyada en la pared, rodó los ojos, poniéndolos en blanco un instante.— Esto lo ha planeado Regina.

—Vaya... Qué confianza debes tener con la alcaldesa para llamarla por su nombre.

—No veo motivo para no hacerlo. Es su nombre.

—Y sin embargo, desde que nos encontramos ayer, no me has llamado ni una vez por el mío. ¿Te da miedo decirlo?

Emma se levantó, envalentonada, y al igual que él se apoyó en los barrotes, pegando a éstos su rostro, que quedó entonces a apenas unos centímetros del ajeno.

—No es miedo lo que me Inspiras.

—¿Entonces...? —Killian se acercó algo más, hasta que pudo sentir el aliento de la rubia sobre sus propios labios.

—Me das asco.

—¿Asco? —Volvió a apartarse, ésta vez del todo, dándose la vuelta y caminando algunos pasos antes de darse la vuelta hacia ella.— Fuiste tú la que desapareció, Swan. Pasamos... Pasamos una noche increíble, y desapareciste del mapa, como si nunca hubieses existido. Te presentas aquí, diez años después, y lo único que se te ocurre es decirme que te doy asco.

—¡Te aprovechaste de mi! —Emma comenzaba a alterarse. Se echó un par de pasos atrás. No quería recordar aquella noche, pero tampoco podía olvidarla.

—¿¡Que yo me aproveché de ti!? ¡Tú querías, yo también, y pasó! ¡Tú tienes tanta culpa como yo!

—¿¡Sabes qué!? ¡Olvídalo! Sólo fue una noche, y punto, no sé qué importancia tiene.

—¡Mucha! —A gran velocidad, el ayudante volvió a pegarse a los barrotes, aferrándose a éstos.— Lo creas o no, no he podido olvidar esa noche en estos diez años.

Emma se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia la pared. No podía seguir con aquella conversación, no después de todo lo que había pasado después de aquella noche. Cometió un grave error que la mandó a prisión, y además tuvo a Henry en la cárcel. No podía ser su madre, y no podía ser la mujer que sus padres adoptivos esperaban que fuera.

—¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de que estés aquí, Swan? —Inquirió, respirando de forma agitada. Durante toda la noche se había hecho aquella pregunta, y no encontraba una explicación plausible. Nada. Emma no respondía, y Killian se ponía cada vez más nervioso, más furioso.— ¿¡Cuál es!?

—¡Mi hijo! —Respondió la rubia, a la par que se giraba, con lágrimas en los ojos. Luchaba para que no cayesen, y, al parecer, funcionaba.— He venido porque mi hijo vive aquí...


End file.
